


"Tooru."

by imnotevil13



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Oikawa Tooru, English is not my native language, Future Fic, M/M, Narrative only, Rating M for safety, There’s sex mentioned but not graphic, friends to lover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:39:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotevil13/pseuds/imnotevil13
Summary: He used to call him by his given name before.#Grammar mistakes corrected by myself, please tell me if there’s still any mistake.





	"Tooru."

**Author's Note:**

> It’s supposed to be a drabble!

Iwaizumi started to stop calling him by his given name on their first year in Middle School. Oikawa didn’t notice it at first, and neither did he asked him when he found out.

To say that Oikawa Tooru was already popular since a child wasn’t wrong. Their time at kindergarten was spent with boys and girls fawning over Oikawa, and Iwaizumi acted like his bodyguard who protected him from bullies. They called him by his given name, and so did Iwaizumi. But by the time they grew up, Iwaizumi started to use his surname as well. He often switch between Oikawa’s given and surname at first, and then completely abandoned Oikawa’s given name altogether. 

Once, in their second year of High School, Oikawa overhearing Mattsun asked Iwaizumi about it. Saying something about childhood friends and not using their given name to call each other. He missed Iwaizumi’s answer, though, thanks to his fans who approaching him for yet another confession. What a drama. 

Think about it, Oikawa himself didn’t remember when was he started calling Iwaizumi by his surname. He still remembers their time when he still calls Iwaizumi ‘Hajime-chan’, and as far as he could remember, Iwaizumi was okay with that. So why did he stop? ‘Iwa-chan’ was a nickname he accidentally made at their sixth grade. It was when Iwaizumi said something mean to him and he answered it with ‘mean, Iwa-chan!’ which now became his trademark. Oikawa like the nickname. Mostly because the first time he uses it, Iwaizumi got red all over his face thru his neck and to the tip of his ear. Oh, maybe that was the time he chose to stop calling him ‘Hajime-chan’. 

Though they start dating, Iwaizumi still using his surname. And that was the time when Oikawa asked him, demands an explanation, but Iwaizumi’s answer was an unsatisfying ‘no reason’ no matter how much Oikawa begged. 

Then everything changes. 

They do attend a different university. But they do share an apartment between their college. Living together mean they have some time to spend with each other, though it wasn’t 24/7. Living together, mean they could spend the night on each other company; just lazy around watching movies, or sleeping in Iwaizumi’s arms, or, well, spending the night ‘ _exercising_ ’ together. And that was the time when everything changed. 

Hearing his given name, spoken softy yet full of desire and love, exhaled by Iwaizumi to his already sensitive ear was enough to wreck Oikawa’s brain. He missed his own name in Iwaizumi’s gruff voice. And upon hearing it, makes their first time, _mind blowing_. The first time Iwaizumi did that to Oikawa, he was sent beyond heaven. Much to his embarrassment. Because, hell, that was _something_ coming from a virgin. He manages to hooked Iwaizumi for another round that night, doing it until dawn, and unable to walk properly for two days after that. Scratch that, he even struggles to sit or just to sleep on his back. But, well, all sore muscle and aching hips worth it. Especially when Iwaizumi willing to treat him like a true princess he was. 

Since then, though Iwaizumi still using his surname on their daily basis, he started to use Oikawa’s given name on their private time. And though it’s safe to say that the level of frequency had increase, it’s still at the limit of when Iwaizumi showing his affection or when he worried over something. Nevertheless, Oikawa love and treasure every bit of it. And gladly returned the gesture by using his boyfriend’s given name again. 

Yes, Oikawa love every bit of it. Every single time Iwaizumi use his given name to call him. But amongst all of that, there were only two special moments in Oikawa’s life which he truly, and dearly love. A moment he won’t exchange with anything – _everything_. A moment he would hold tight, close to his heart, until the end of his time. 

The first, of course, was when Iwaizumi call him on a random night, when they were in the kitchen, with Iwaizumi cooked their dinner and Oikawa arrange the plates. He calls him by his given name, and there was some seriousness hanging heavy in Iwaizumi’s tone. Oikawa know from the moment his name escaped from Iwaizumi’s lips, he knows from Iwaizumi who looks stiff in front of him, how he tried so hard to hold his eyes on Oikawa and fighting the blush which creeping alarmingly on his neck. Oikawa know, but he just didn’t want to raise his hope. 

He should let it, though, raising his hope. Because what Iwaizumi said next was something he was longing to hear. And of course, he was more than happy and willing to say ‘yes’. 

They ate ramen for dinner that night. On a stall not far from their apartment. Apparently, snogging after the proposal had burned whatever Iwaizumi cook for dinner. Or maybe it’s just the amount of time they took to eat each other face to mind to, at least, remembering their actual food on the stove. 

The second time, took one year and some months after the first. 

They had graduated from university, having a stable job, still living together of course, and raising a black and white Shiba Inu pup which Iwaizumi bought for Oikawa’s birthdays. Their family knows about their relationship, and to be honest, it’s kind of hard to keep it a secret from them. Especially from the mothers. Besides, they have to tell them sooner or later if they want to keep their relationship. So, that’s it, their family knows about their relationship, and though it’s easy on Oikawa’s side, it’s a different story on Iwaizumi’s. 

He declared a cold war with his father. 

It was the roughest time of their life. For both of them, and for both families. Iwaizumi refuse to make a contact with his father, he always says ‘no’ every time Oikawa invites him to go back to Miyagi. And it almost drags down their relationship to the end. Oikawa hates it. He hates every scream and tears they share each time they fought, but this one took the trophy. 

Several weeks later, Oikawa – without his fiance – visiting Iwaizumi’s household and had a conversation with the man of the house. He talks about them, about the time they’ve spent since childhood, about how much he love Iwaizumi, about how much he consider the Iwaizumis as his own family. About how afraid he was from losing it. They talk, and talk, and Iwaizumi’s father broke into tears. Later that evening, Oikawa went home to a panic and exhausted Iwaizumi. And as he explained where he had been, there was a mix of anger and afraid swimming in Iwaizumi’s eyes. But Oikawa didn’t miss the wave of relief when Oikawa said that everything was okay, that they are okay now, that his father willing to try to accept them. He let Iwaizumi hug him with his body trembled, he kisses back when Iwaizumi kissed him with tears flowing from their eyes, he didn’t refuse when Iwaizumi love him until the morning sun peeking from the horizon. And of course, he said ‘yes’ when Iwaizumi invite him to go back to Miyagi to meet their family this weekend. 

Same sex marriage is still illegal in Japan. The only closest approach is through adoption. Oikawa had talked about it with his parents long before he had a talk with Iwaizumi. His parents agreed with his choice, and the Iwaizumis was more than happy to have him as a part of their family. They make the registration shortly after. Sorting documents after documents, and do anything to meet the requirements. 

Some days later, Oikawa Tooru had become Iwaizumi Tooru. 

And that was when the second moment happens. It was when they sat in the car, with adoption legality sat heavily on Oikawa’s hand, and Iwaizumi kissed him deep, and _loving_. And when they pulled apart, he won’t forget the way Iwaizumi looked at him. As if as the man in front of him had fallen in love all over again with him. As if as he was the happiest man alive. 

But when Iwaizumi opened his mouth, Oikawa know it wasn’t Iwaizumi who falling in love all over again. It wasn’t Iwaizumi who are the happiest man alive. It was Oikawa. Because Iwaizumi calling him. Because Iwaizumi saying his name. With the same love which never die since the first time they meet years ago. 

Because Iwaizumi said, 

**Author's Note:**

> Note: read the title again to complete the last sentences. The reason, that at the last paragraph I still use Oikawa instead of Tooru is because I want to save it for the drama efect. Lol.  
>   
> Yep, I’m aware there’s a hell of thousand fics like this. Still, it didn’t prevent me from making one. Haha. Actually, the reason why I do it, is because it keeps bugging me why IwaOi didn’t address each other by their given name. In TsukkiYama case, maybe it’s because they just meet in Elementary school to start using their given name to each other. In KuroKen’s however, maybe it’s because Kenma was younger than Kuroo to calling him by his given name. So why it also happens to IwaOi?


End file.
